


elder and dumber

by peachyblush



Series: kiss meme fics [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Kiss That Was Never Given, Kiss Meme Fic, M/M, That's it, it's like a lil angst, that's the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: Junmyeon is elder, but dumber. Sometimes.





	elder and dumber

**Author's Note:**

> aaahhh it’s been so long im sorry ;; i hope you like it!! <3

The worse which can happen, he thinks, is that Jongdae will push him away, yell that he doesn’t like Junmyeon in  _that_  way, and run away. That’s it. Nothing much, really. But, the thought is like gulping a bulldozer, which slowly sinks into his stomach, sucks all the water out from his body, and leaves a knot in his throat. His stomach twists uncomfortably, too.

This is worse than coming out, Junmyeon decides, much worse. It was easier to come out to Jongdae, just a joke, really. “Let me get something straight, Jongdae.” He had said, grinning despite his mind screaming at him to run away and never do this. “I’m not.”

Jongdae had laughed, given him a thumbs up, and said, “You came out pretty well.”

That was it. But, this. This was a whole lot that just making a joke about his sexuality and hoping — praying, even — that his best friend doesn’t go nuts and turns out to be a homophobic. Junmyeon doesn’t even know if Jongdae’s gay, or part of the this lgbtqa+ community. Junmyeon lets out a series of curses under his breath.

“Hey,” Junmyeon freezes when the voice echoes in the empty corridor. “You waited.”

“O-of course,” Junmyeon mutters. “I always do. What’s new?”

Jongdae walks next to Junmyeon, opening his locker to dump his fat books in. Jongdae gives the elder boy a look. “You seem nervous, that’s new.”

Hella nervous, Junmyeon thinks. He shrugs, “Got an exam tomorrow. I don’t know a damn thing.”

“Liar,” Jongdae grins.

Junmyeon freezes in his place. Should he just babble out a  _Ireallylikeyou_  and corner the younger boy and kiss him? That’s how they do it in the dramas, don’t they? In one of them, the male lead even holds the female’s chin, and leans in as slow as a snail and they kiss for  _fifteen minutes_  — Junmyeon has watched nearly 7 dramas to get this correct, alright, he knows what he’s talking about.

“No, seriously,” Jongdae is frowning now. “What’s up?”

“I—” Junmyeon takes a deep breath. This is harder than he imagined. “I just, like, like you. I mean, I like you. That’s it. And, I sort of might have planned— to, um—”

“Junmyeon-hyung,” The tone breaks Junmyeon’s heart. He should’ve kept his feelings to himself. God damn his brain for thinking it’s the best to confess, his heart to catch feelings, his stomach for twisting every time he saw Jongdae smile and laugh adorably, his throat to go dry, his tears for stinging with tears just by the tone.

He knows it. All right, he already knows the answer.

“I’m— I really didn’t know you felt that way— hey don’t cry!”

Junmyeon cries harder, more tears spill as Jongdae’s ever warm hand wipe them away. It’s a damn waterfall. Junmyeon hugs his best friend hard, like he hasn’t done before. His heart hurts.

Even though Jongdae stands there and hugs him back, Junmyeon can feel him slip away from his arms, he knows how this will end. Not with a kiss. Definitely not with a kiss. He hopes this confession doesn’t ruin their friendship —  _Oh God, please_ , he prays,  _please don’t let this dumb thing ruin our friendship._

“Hyung, hyung, listen,” Jongdae whispers, “I don’t like you— I can’t reciprocate the feelings back, I’m sorry— I don’t like boys, nor do I like girls, I don’t know who I like and who I don’t. I’m not sure and—”

“It’s okay,” Junmyeon mutters, sucking in a sharp breath. “I understand. Just. Just tell me we’ll stay—”

“No,” Jongdae’s grip around his shoulders tightens.

Junmyeon sees his heart break into million pieces.

“How could you think of it that way— hyung, we’ve been— oh God, you dumbass. You’re so dumb, honestly. Why wouldn’t we stay friends?”

Junmyeon chuckles a little, his heart feels better.

“Can I slap you? I should get to slap you.”

Junmyeon glares at the younger half-heartedly. “I’m elder.”

“But, dumber. Sometimes.”


End file.
